narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuko Dōjin
| status = Alive | birthdate =June 5th | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Plasma | livingcountry = | affiliation = Yōshigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Akimitsu Dōjin (Father) | clan = Dōjin Clan ? | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = | reg =125653 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeiyoso = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can absorb chakra | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Yin Release | statistics = | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chakra Enhanced Strength Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Earth Spear Eight Gates Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Flame Bullet Gentle Fist Front Lotus Midday Kangaroo Morning Peacock Nine Hells Regeneration Resolute Meditation Mantra Resolute Meditation Sutra Reverse Lotus Spirit Transformation Technique Strong Fist Water Release: Wild Water Wave | tools =Shuriken Geriki Kunai Nairiki }} Mitsuko Dōjin (光子, Dōjin Mitsuko) is a of Konohagakure. She is a member of Yōshigakure's Dōjin Clan and the daughter of Akimitsu the Conquer. Background Mitsuko is the daughter of Akimitsu Dōjin. Akimitsu is widely renowned throughout the shinobi world as Akimitsu the Conquer, having successfully manned the front lines and defended Yōshigakure on a multitude of occasions in times of war. Knowing this, Mitsuko greatly respected and looked up to her father. Seeing how great her father was, Mitsuko alway sought to take the initiative and follow in the footsteps of her father. By Yoshigakure's standards, Mitsuki was already Chunin worthy before she entered the academy. This prompted Akimitsu himself show Mitsuko's records to Academy officials, prompting her to be promoted to Chunin Rank upon being accepted into the Academy. Under these circumstances, she didn't have to participate, but chose to do to herself to get a feel for how things are done in the Land of Fire. Because of the initiative her took as a toddler, she was already a multitude of steps ahead of her peers when she entered the Academy, scoring top grades among her classmates. Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess ]] Every since she first grasped the concept of using chakra, Mitsuko has displayed extraordinary chakra control and the ability to make it flow. Born with a physically strong body and exceptional chakra reserves, Mitsuko went on to learn how to properly store extra chakra by learning the clan's hiden, the Resolute Meditation Sutra. After learning the technique, in a little less than four years, Mitsuko would eventually store a truely astounding amount of chakra within her body that she only she could access at will through the Resolute Meditation Mantra. By possessing such extreme levels of chakra, Mitsuko can freely use it to enhance her body during training as well as in combat, evident by her expelling chakra in nearly all of the blows she dishes out while fighting. Such chakra also allows her to use her technique for the most part without need to moderate her rate of consumption. Ninjutsu At age six, Mitsuko's father began teaching her the basics of the . Undoubtedly a difficult technique to use at such as age, her father took over over the mechanics of the technique day after day until they were drilled into her. Once she grasped the basics of its use, her father explained to her its greatest weakness; powerful . When using this technique, whether she controlling her spirit as herself or remotely, her spirit is invisible to sight. In an attempt to keep herself safe, Mitsuko developed her own style of use for the technique, extending it just beyond the body. After another year of utilizing the technique, she would master it in her own right to the extent that she could keep control of her body for several minutes, allowing her to control both her body and spirit as separate entities. As the years went on, her control vastly improved until she could project her spirit without worries of giving up control of her body. She would go on to incorporate her taijutsu into the mix, often using strong fist through her body and gentle fist through her spirit, though she could switch it up at any given moment. Able to use taijutsu and techniques from her spirit, Mitsuko could rapidly overwhelm her opponent with a physical assault when she preformed ninjutsu to inflict great damage onto foes. By projecting her spirit just beyond her body, she can effectively block attacks on her person without needing to alter her momentum or angle of approach as much as she would have to otherwise. She is capable of fighting her target from two different areas and ranges when using the Spirit Transformation Technique. Because of the incorporeal form the technique assumes, she can land powerful blows to a target with no chance of them blocking unless they harbor a powerful Barrier Ninjutsu confined to the contours of their body. While she can possess others with the technique, she usually doesn't, instead only doing so in dire situations where it is needed, or if she needs to temporarily restrain her target. If pushed enough, she has no problem using it. Due to the intense training she went through learning to master the technique, she is able to possess individuals without corroding them from the inside out if she so chooses. Taijutsu Taking after the likes of her father, Mitsuko has always been gifted in the art of taijutsu. Exceptionally skilled in hand to hand combat, specifically , Mitsuki displays exceptional speed, footwork, accuracy, strength and agility in the heat on battle, allowing her to keep a her target on their toes. Always on the lookout for any opening she can seize, Mitsuki makes it her goal to take every opportunity she can, countering even targets that leave false opening to lure her in, casually hiding within them with her impressive agility before landing powerful, unsuspecting blows. Should she notice an opponent attempting to infiltrate her space, she can quickly expel chakra from any area on the body to deter or block attacks or even blow back the opponent. She is knock to use feints or expel chakra from her body in the form of microscopic needles capable of hitting a target's muscles and tenketsu. While studying the body, Mitsuko learned of the vulnerabilities the body contained within its pressure points and muscles. By repeatedly attacking a target's pressure points and muscles, she can shut down a foe in a fraction of the time without expending her stamina in tyhe process. Due to her masterful chakra control at such a young age, Mitsuko is able to expel chakra from any of the 361 tenketsu within her body. By generating chakra blades from the her fingers, toes, arms and knees, as well as expelling hundreds of thin blades of chakra from her palms and feet, she is able to strike a target's pressure points with pinpoint accuracy akin to the . While she doesn't possess the Byakugan, years of training have made her a match for such dojutsu users, able to fight them to a stalemate or even outdo them when combined with her taijutsu prowess and extraordinary physicality. She often combines the and in a unique style of martial arts to inflict dangerous and match finishing combos to target within a split second. Because she often releases chakra from her hands and feet with nearly every blow she makes, it is always uncertain if she is going to utilize the Strong or Gentle Fist, even when use uses kicks. Able to expel multiple hundreds of if not thousands of microscopic chakra needles from her palms and feet during a hit to a target's body, she can systematically close off tenketsu or even inflict permanent damage by severing the chakra cells within a target's body. Inflicting numerous swift taps to an opponents midsection, before landing a single one-inch punch, Mitsuko can end fights in as little as one to two blows, though such arts can been deemed forbidden to use for settling casual fights by her father due to their lethal nature. Mitsuko has been shown capable of defending herself from attacks just as easily as she can dish them out, evident in her being able to actively block every strike of a target using the . When utilizing the Gentle Fist combined with the , she is capable of inflicting extreme damage to a target, capable of breaking seveal ribs with a single blow. When expelling chakra from her fist upon contact, she can effectively close a target's tenketsu and rupture organs with a single punch from very close range. Tools Whether than wear the entire Nairiki body armor, Mitsuko chooses to only wear sections of it, such as the gloves. Providing not only protection, these gloves contain mechanisms that allow her to absorb chakra. She usually uses these to absorb certain techniques from targets, allowing her to safely neutralize them while absorbing the target's chakra. She can utilize the rest of the suit if she needs to by unsealing it from the seal on her gloves. Mitsuko is quite skilled in the use of the Geriki, being able to generate a variety of weapons for use in combat, such as a katana, spear, kunai blade, scythe, and even a long-sword. Trivia *"Mitsuko" (光子) means "Shining Child". Category:Characters